Max Müller
Max Müller was a German SS-Captain and prof. Ernst-Günther Schenck's adjutant. In Downfall Much of Müller's early life is completely unknown. In the film he is first seen in Schenck's building, throwing papers and documents out. Afterwards he's seen along with Schenck at night, looking at the burning documents. The next day, he and Schenck arrive at a tank post, less than 100 meters from a hospital. After a chat with the panzer commander, Schenck decides to go inside the hospital. Müller takes the binoculars from a soldier and looks after the doctor. He mumbles how stubborn he is and why didn't he let him go there. During night time, the two are driving a truck, heading towards the Chancellary. They see a Greifkommando about to execute two old men, for "desertion". Müller raises his MP38 that he took from the truck, in defence, but after realizing they're in a Mexican standoff, they all lower the weapons and leave. He looks one last time back before leaving. Müller does not enter the Bunker and he's not seen again until the survivors regroup under Mohnke to attempt breakthrough. Schenck is pleased to see that he's still around. He departs along with the group led by Mohnke. After crossing the bridge, they witness another group of Germans being mowed down by Soviets, to which Gerda stands up in awe. As Schenck shouts, Müller pushes her down and gets shot. Günsche grabs her and they run, while Müller is seen lying on the ground, shot in the right cheek. Müller was played by the Russian actor Mikhail Tryasorukov. In Downfall Parodies Müller appears in several parodies, where he has a minor role. In the scene with the burning documents his main role is to throw paper out through the window. In a parody by MabusParodies, he is seen to be stopping other soldiers from killing Untergangers by request of the Führer. Müller was also Mfaizsyahmi's avatar before his first retirement in late 2012. His Mirror Parody Universe is Rellüm Xam and he's Kcnehcs Rehtnüg-Tsnre's superior. Trivia *His first name appears in James P. O'Donnell's book The Bunker, where he is mentioned in the part where he interviewed Schenck: "With one comandeered Wehrmacht truck driven by his adjutant Captain Max Müller, Colonel Schenck went weaving between the municipal battle lines, raiding familiar hospitals and supply depots". *In the film he's credited as Adjutant Müller. *Many people have though him to be Heinrich Müller (28 May 1900 - ? May 1945), the chief of Gestapo. Heinrich Müller was last seen in the Bunker on 1 May and was never seen or heard ever again. However, since the Müller from the film is Schenck's adjutant, it's not him. *The surname Müller is one of the most common names in German-speaking countries and means "miller". *After Müller is shot, the camera cuts to his body on the ground there is a bullet wound in his right cheek. But no wound is seen on his face in the previous frames as we hear the shot and see him falling. Gallery Müller 2.jpg|Müller without his cap. Schenck & Müller.jpg|Müller with Schenck. Max Muller with binoculars 2.png|Müller with his Binocular of Doom. Schenck und Muller.jpg|Max Müller in a chibi version. Schenck Müller Documents.jpg|Müller throwing paper outside. Muler takes binocular.jpg|Müller procuring his weapon of choice Note: It's possible that there is more info on him in Schenck's memoirs, Das Notlazarett unter der Reichskanzlei: Ein Arzt erlebt Hitlers Ende in Berlin. Category:Downfall Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males